


The Trouble With Brothers

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, having a brother can be a right pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for Medie at Fandom Stocking 2012.
> 
> And I just couldn't help the idea of Rick being Indy's baby brother.

“You just had to do this again, didn’t you?” The first man said, tugging at the restraints.

“Me? How is this my fault, exactly?” The second man demanded as he also tried to get loose of his restraints.

“You’re the one that decided to piss them off, Henry,” he muttered. “Talking about how they couldn’t think to do that because it would be wrong.”

“It would be wrong and someone had to stop them.”

“You should have just kept your mouth shut and kept walking with me until we got out of there.” The other man snapped. “Then, later, we could have come up with a plan.”

“Because your plans always work out so well?” The man called Henry scoffed. “I’ve heard all of the stories.”

“Dad seems to like all of my stories.”

“Of course he does,” Henry glared. “Ricky is the baby of the family and so he needs to be coddled.”

“Don’t call me Ricky.”

“Don’t call me Henry.”

“Why not? Unlike me, that’s at least your name. I couldn’t believe when Marion told us that you were still using the name of the dog.”

“There is nothing wrong with the name Indiana.”

“Maybe not when you were a teen or in your early twenties,” his little brother pointed out. “But now that you have a son…”

“At least I kept our last name and didn’t change it to something stupid.”

“I _had_ to change my name,” Rick said sourly. “Do you know how hard it is for someone to live in the shadow of _two_ great archaeologists? The only chance I had was to run off and change my name and make it mine.”

“I didn’t realize it was so hard on you.”

“Like I was going to tell you?” Rick demanded. “You both already treated me like a baby and were over-protective. If I had stayed Richard Jones, I never would have had a chance to do things on my own and be recognized for my own merit instead of my name.”

“I never thought about that.” His brother paused. “You really thing I’m a great archaeologist?”

“Shut up and help me get us out of here before Evie and Marion track us down. I promised Evie that I wouldn’t get into any trouble during this visit.”

“At least it’s not a mummy this time,” Indiana said with a smirk.

“Better mummies than Nazis,” Rick fired back as he finally managed to work his knife into his hands and cut himself free.

“At least fighting Nazis was for the greater good…” His voice trailed off at the way his brother was glaring at him. “What now?”

“That _mummy_ had kidnapped Evelyn and planned to kill her. That was all of the ‘Greater Good’ I needed.” He flipped his knife in his hand. “Now shut up before I leave you here and sell you out to Marion.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Rick challenged him.

“You’re an ass, Richard,” Indy said as he let out a deep breath.

“I believe it’s one of those family traits we Jones men seem to share.”


End file.
